Free To Fly
by elspiffymoo
Summary: A gathering of mostly oneshots, of the songfict. kind.
1. Chapter 1

Anastasia

Mello/Matt/Near friendship

Once Upon a December

Winter had crept up on the children of Wammy's House. Longingly they wished for the sun and for summer vacation. But alas they were stuck doing advanced calculations in the dark interior of the school. Of those whom were trapped was the smartest bunch. Near, Mello, and Matt inhabited the common room as the others attended their night time classes. This was their out period but they could careless, besides it's not like they had anything to do.

Mello was seated by the fire pouring over a textbook. Matt's feet hung over the back of a couch as the rest of him lay upside down focusing on the DS in hand. As for Near he was constructing the biggest tower of dice known to man. From simply this view these boy look like the world's most behaved genii but that's not quite true. For chaos is about to erupt. Mello's studies had gotten a tad too boring so he looked for a better distraction. His ice blue eyes scanned the room and fell upon a certain white haired boy, an evil grin emerged.

Nonchalantly Mello nudged one of his textbooks off the table and onto the floor. The fallowing thunk was satisfying (to Mello) and the vibrations caused the fragile tower of dice to sway dangerously. It crashed to the ground and dice scattered in every direction. Near, unable to hide his shock, looked at the space where his creation had once been, disappointed and slightly sad. Matt paused his game, observed the situation, flipped over the couch, and turned his game off; he knew what was to come. Near's now emotionless black eyes met Mello's as he softly spoke up.

"Mello, if you could refrain from demolishing my creations it would be greatly appreciated." Mello simply rolled his eyes at the request.

"Tch, Near, what makes you believe I always destroy your toys? My text book could have simply fallen." The cocky grin never left his face.

"That is improbable."

"Then prove it." Silence followed. Quickly Near realized how pointless this conversation was and stood turning to leave with one of his toys.

"This argument and this situation is childish. As someone of higher intelligence I do not wish to play this game with someone like you." Mello blinked as Near left the room. A pause set in as he thought about Near's words. Mentally Matt counted down, waiting for the explosion. Another blink.

"Ah hell no! He did _not _just call me childish!" Like a bat out of hell, Mello shot off after his rival. With a sigh Matt fallowed as well.

Near, knowing Mello was going to fallow eventually, was presently outside observing the tiny frozen cloud droplets falling softly to earth. His breath came in short tiny puffs seeing as it couldn't have been more than twenty degrees out there and he was lacking proper attire. The silence was unfortunately broken by the arrival of an enraged blond. Seeing Near, Mello lunged. He missed and landed in the snow nearby. Laughing at his best friend's fail, Matt tackled the blond further into the snow. Annoyed Mello fought back, completely forgetting about Near and his earlier comment.

The two boys wrestled for sometime until the cold started to set in and they began shivering. Instead of going inside they just sat there, staring at the snow falling around them. Their minds floated away to memories of the distant past. The memories of families lost and snow quite similar. Remembering a time with his mother a tear slid down Matt's cheek and he began to softly sing, what had once been, her favorite song.

"Dancing bears, Painted wings

Things I almost remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December…"

Mello, knowing the song, softly joined in.

"Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory…"

The tears began to travel with greater speed but the song went on.

"Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory…"

Hesitantly Near hummed along.

"Far away, Long ago

Things I yearn to remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December…"

Unable to go on Matt buried his head in his hands. Wordlessly Mello and Near embraced the sobbing boy and finished the song together.

"And a song someone sings

Once Upon a December."

The canvas was painted white and the three silently told the tales of their pasts; going against the rules, but to them that day in the snow was simply another memory past.

Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Yay oneshots! Anyway...

For these stories they are all in songficlet format.

i got the idea from anotherNear a Death Note fic. writer.

For those who don't know how they go, here's the instructions:

Turn on your iPod or music player, and put it on shuffle (or select an album or Playlist, and turn shuffle-songs on)

Start writing when the song starts, and when the song ends give yourself 10 to 20 seconds to wrap the ficlet up.

Well this is what you are supposed to do but I usually listen to the song 3 or 4 times before finishing the fic. :D Hehe I fail.

Anyway it's a lot of fun and you should try it!

-Haylz


	2. Chapter 2

Evanescence

Mello/Matt

Hello

The rain never seems to stop pouring now.

Well, not since you got that stupid idea.

You were supposed to be the smarter of us two.

What a joke.

I know his death was unsettling and shocking.

But you didn't… you didn't… you did not have to just get up and leave, like that.

L wouldn't have wanted it.

I didn't want it.

Hell, you didn't want to leave.

I know it!

Only because I know you and don't you dare give me any bullshit about how I couldn't possibly know you or what you're going through.

I know you 'cause I've always been there for you.

I've been here for you since you arrived at Wammy's at the young age of four.

I've always promised to be there and no matter what I'm going keep that promise.

You're not gonna stop me.

No one can.

Not even Near, who has already figured out my plans.

Ugh… I know, I know, that white haired bastard's name is never to be spoken blah, blah blah.

But Near's not all that bad he's just… different.

What I think doesn't matter, though, right?

Being third in line has put me in a bunch of compromising positions, you know that?

I've always been cleaning up your mess by distracting Roger or saving Near from your childish rage.

Things are changing now and cause of that I'm just gonna stand back and watch you drag us down this dangerous path.

I just hope things aren't gonna turn out badly.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I boarded a bus.

It's taking me to the airport where I'll travel to New York in the United States since that is where you are bound to be.

I know you and that type of city life is just your style.

From there I'll hack my way into finding your location and then just watch till you need me.

Which you will… eventually.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I'm in a fucking tin can three thousand some odd feet above the ground.

Goddamnit I must love you a lot to even think about getting in one of these damn death traps.

They won't even let me smoke, so I'm even more jittery than normal.

This is not a fun trip.

At least the music is slightly distracting.

A girl sitting next to me left her iPod on.

It's playing a song by some gothic girl but the lyrics actually say something.

You would like this song… know why?

Cause it's dark and haunting with sad little tones that dream for a better tomorrow.

It's like you.

You know why?

Cause I know you… I know you.

"Hello, I'm still here

All that's left of yesterday…"

Even if you left me… I just know.


	3. Chapter 3

O-zone

Mello/Matt

Numa Numa

There was one thing that Matt loved just as much as videogames, nicotine, pizza, and Mello; and that one thing was music. His IPod touch carried over five thousand songs plus over a hundred music videos.

One of these thousands of songs was blasting out when a certain blond decided to actually return to the apartment from a day of mafiaing (or babysitting criminals as Mello called it).

Unfortunately Mello didn't know, appreciate, and/or know the redhead's obsession for music.

So he was in for a shock when he had walked into the room.

Clad in nothing but a pair of Mello's boxers, Matt had been dancing/jumping on Mello's couch while using one of Mello's chocolate bars as a microphone.

Twisting and turning Matt sang out,

"Hello

Hello It's me again, Picasso.

I will spread my words of love

With your name on every wall!"

Dramatically he turned towards the blond and upon seeing him stop moving, dropped the chocolate bar (which was thankfully was still wrapped, that was not a path he wanted to go down), and decided to run cause Mello HATED that song for some unknown reason.

"MATT! What did I tell you about that song?! And what are you doing with my stuff?!"

Livid the leather covered mafia man chased after his best friend/lover not caring that the neighbors would be calling the cops due to the gun shots they heard.

The next morning Matt would wake up extremely sore, ticked off (the police did show up), game less (gun + game= major loss), music less (IPod broken beyond belief), and Mello less (back babysitting).

And yet he would stand silently humming, _maya-hee maya-hoo maya-haa,_ to himself without a care in the world.

Besides it was just another typical day.

No big deal.


	4. Chapter 4

Boys Like Girls

Mello/Matt

The Great Escape

They were just fourteen when they became 'adults'.

They trusted no one and depended on only themselves.

But it wasn't much different than their past lives at Wammy's.

Since they had never been coddled, and because of their high IQ's, they had been treated as adults from about the age of ten.

The only thing they did gain from leaving that November 5th was maturity.

The maturity to walk around in leather.

The maturity to start smoking.

The maturity to become the head of one of the most dangerous mafias.

The maturity to be the best solo hacker in the world.

But with all that maturity there came consequences.

Consequences like being cornered by Kira or blowing up a building with you still inside.

Consequences also like watching your best friend nearly die of third degree burns or contracting lung cancer at the age of nineteen.

Yes, consequences… consequences are son-of-a-bitches.

Then again there were some good parts.

One got all the video games his heart required and the other took over one of the world's most prestigious chocolate factories.

They had an apartment to themselves with rather nice neighbors who never called the cops even when their arguments took place at four in the morning.

They both had kick ass rides and they had each other.

With a bond stronger than anything they challenged the strongest and nearly brought him to his knees.

They planned everything knowing every possible outcome.

And as the sun rose on that January day they took off prepared and unafraid.

They stood at the start and the red head started his radio.

It played their theme song that day.

With a final nod of goodbye Mello and Matt took matters into their own hands.

Damning consequences, maturity, and enjoyments to hell because they knew that's where they were headed too.

"Throw it away

Forget yesterday

We'll make the great escape.

We won't hear a word they say

They don't know us anyway.

Watch it burn

Let it die.

'Cause we are finally free

Tonight…"


	5. Chapter 5

Evanescence

Matt/Mello friendship

Matt centric

Going Under

He should have never left the apartment. They both knew that the world was dangerous and yet they took stupid chances every day. That one chance led to this: A single man cell with white washed walls and bars for a door. There were no windows. His bed and a chair were simply for restrainment. This is the life he leads now, one filled with pain inflicted by silver daggers filled with liquids unknown. If only it could have been avoided. If only they hadn't caught him.

A group of people had jumped when he was walking down the street but other than that the memory's fuzzy. He never had a chance and now instead of being a henchman to a rather hot headed chocoholic/mafia boss he's a lab rat. I wonder which one's worse. A woman walks in, her face covered by a mask (as always), and injects a liquid into Matt's body.

Slowly he could feel the liquid whip around in his veins until it hits his brain. A sudden flash of pain causes the room to fade away as his head flies back, his eyes wide with pain and gasping for breath. A small cry escapes him and his brain screams, 'Pain! Pain! I'm in PAIN!' Like taking a hot poker and pressing it against skin then pulling it away, the pain suddenly seceded to a dull throb and Matt sags back into the chair.

Shallow gasps still escape the boy and the adrenaline races through his body but otherwise everything seemed normal. Smirking triumphantly the woman injects a second liquid into his veins. Expecting pain once more, Matt tenses. Time moves on and instead of a blinding pain all consciousness faded into the deepest sleep.

A thick black fog clouded the area as Matt fought to gain his bearings. Where the hell was he? Walking forward a dining room out of a black and white film came into view. Matt peered about and found he was all alone. With a sudden swish the scene changed. A ballroom with an old record player was in this new place. Again he was alone. Striding forward his footsteps clicked and the record began to play.

"Now I will tell you what I've done for you

Fifty thousand times I've cried.

Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you

And you still won't hear me, Going under…"

With a similar swish Matt appeared in a common room that was just as eerily familiar as the figures inside. Near was seated in the far corner playing with blocks as Mello sat across the room leering at the boy while inhaling a chocolate bar. They had to have only been seven and eight years of age but you could feel the uneasiness between them. As Matt watched he realized that he remembered this day and knew what was going to happen. Mello jumped up, suddenly, and tackled Near shouting something unknown. A third figure came into the scene and attempted to pull Mello off the albino.

Blinking owlishly Matt realized that the new person was him at nine years of age. Mesmerized he watched the child Matt calm the child Mello down and lead him away. It was the same as Matt remembered just in black and white as well as in third person. Nostalgia ripped through him. Things had been so simplistic back then.

"Don't want your hand this time

I'll save myself.

Maybe I'll wake up for once

Not tormented daily

Defeated by you.

Just when I thought

I'd reached the bottom…"

Another swish. Another black and white scene. Another memory unknown. The dark and damp attic held the silhouette of a young boy as he hid from the world and cried. Not hours before his best friend had disappeared for good. Without a goodbye or anything. Mello had been, and still was, his everything. Now he was gone, just like the sun from the frost bitten world in the middle of an arctic winter.

Still tears fell and both the Matt from the past and the Matt from the now cried with old and new emotions; until the scene changed once more. The music continues to haunt.

"I'm dying again

I'm going under.

Drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through.

I'm going under…"

A crowded space with too many people, all of them hundreds of miles above the ground. A fifteen year old Matt sat curled up terrified of everything; the noise, the people, the height, and the environment its self. He was never meant to be that high up ever. Claustrophobia and just plain fear squeezed the boy tight as he willed the gag reflex to cease. He had been stuck in this situation for a reason. He had been fallowing Mello… to help in any way possible.

Clutching the cross around his neck tightly, it had once been Mello's, the nonreligious teen Matt prayed for the ground to be under his feet once more. The now tortured and grown up Matt watched himself sympathetically remembering it all.

"Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies

So I don't know what's real and what's not.

Always confusing the thoughts in my head…"

A new memory for Matt to endure without color appeared, again. A Matt only sixteen years of age leaned against a brick wall judging the world angrily. He hadn't gotten the information he wanted. Mello was being too careful and hindering his finding of the blond. Crushing the cigarette beneath his heel, teen Matt turned to trudge back to his apartment.

Silently he hoped he could find another lead. That damn blond boy wasn't going to get away, again. Matt watched knowing that in three days time a well placed hack would be everything he needed. Prepared this time, Matt swished to the next scene and was terrified and ashamed at the memory.

"So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under.

Drowning in you

I'm falling forever.

I've got to break through

I'm…"

Blood seeped through his clothes, along with soot, ash, and pieces of debris. Teen Matt was running through the rubble carrying his unconscious best friend. The fucker had blown himself up! Well he hadn't completely succeeded but the fucker attempted to blow himself up!!!!!! Oh my god! But no matter how mad he was, Matt couldn't have let him die. He just couldn't.

Laying the burned Mello down in the passenger's seat the teen red head drove ten times the legal speed limit home. After all that time, all the watching and waiting, Mello couldn't die, then, not like that. The Matt of the now smiled bitterly remembering the fear from that time; but in the end he had been able to save Mello and things turned out for the better. Well that was until the night before he became a lab rat. The swish appeared once more and Matt was in his and Mello's apartment.

"So go on and scream

Scream at me.

I'm so far away

I won't be broken again.

I've got to breathe

I can't keep going under…"

Games, wrappers, clothes, and trash littered the living room floor as Mello and the not-so-long-ago Matt screamed at one another. Matt no longer knew what they had been fighting about but it was something extremely trivial. Things were tense and heated when Mello brought out his gun. Unafraid Matt had continued to scream at him and dared the blond to shoot him. A shot did echo that night but not until after Matt had stormed off and the victim had only been a chair, once affectionately named sueño. The last look Matt had of Mello's face was one of anger and hatred. If only he could do it over.

Feeling sick Matt was ripped away from his past and the emotions that came with them. Groaning in pain Matt's eyes opened to the little white cell with bars for a door. The woman was long gone but he knew another would take her place. Hanging his head Matt mentally cried out for his best friend praying for him to save him from this hell. If they hadn't fought…If he hadn't left…If… there were too many "ifs" that no longer mattered. As the next woman in a mask entered the cell the melancholy song from his dreams finished, finally.

"I'm dying again

I'm going under.

Drowning in you

I'm falling forever.

I've got to break through

I'm going under.

Going Under

I'm Going Under."

Another needle broke his skin, accompanied by another liquid. A new pain worse than anything else. Matt arched in pain, screaming. A final plea passed as consciousness was lost once more.

Save me, Mello… please.


	6. Chapter 6

Snow Patrol

Mello/Matt

Chasing Cars

Blood poured down his body.

The bullet holes were numerous and Matt could feel his consciousness fading quickly.

No one could save him now, of that he was sure.

Those bastard Kira supporters were watching; he could feel it.

And Takada should be dealt with soon, so he really had nothing to worry about.

His job as the distraction had been completed and he had finished the game he had been playing this morning.

It's not like Matt ever had any long term goals… so maybe it was better this way.

Cigarettes could have done the trick too but whatever.

Then again there was that feisty blond who never seemed to give up, even after being blown up.

Matt was leaving him.

It's too bad that their parting had merely been a chaste kiss.

It would have been nice if they had been able to exhaust their sexual tension that had been building up for the past three weeks.

But as the cigarette bud burned into his fleece coat and he slowly lost consciousness for good… Matt wanted Mello to live on so that someday he could join him in the afterlife Mello's way.

Not in L's shadow or trying to beat Near or chasing Kira… but how he wants.

Too bad Matt won't be able to see it.

As he took his last breath a silent prayer went up.

"Please let Mello live on so that we can meet again and just forget the world."

Mihael Keehl died of a heart attack later on that evening.

Only to be greeted by a red haired boy with orange goggles.


	7. Chapter 7

Queen

L/Light

We Will Rock You

L watched emotionlessly as the body of his once lover descended into the ground.

The coffin was plain and dark.

All the people nearby were emotionless, as well, really not knowing what to think.

How could such a perfect boy have ended up being such a horrible killer?

And not just any killer but Kira.

Only L knew that answer and it pained him dearly.

But he had to move on.

Justice in the end had prevailed and his heart didn't really matter.

Light's family stood by looking more like stone than anyone else.

L would have liked to comfort them in this difficult time but he didn't have the social capacity or emotional stability to do it.

He was grieving too.

Kira's mark had infected all; like a banner of pain.

If it hadn't been for Naomi Misora's report the killings would have gone for so much longer.

L knew he could rely on her after the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, but he didn't know how painful this ending would be.

Placing a single white rose upon the grave, L turned and left.

He needed to go home where he would spend time with his successors and deal with it all on his own terms.

For the sake of justice he had to move on…

"Buddy you're a young man hard man,

Shouting in the street

Gonna take on the world someday

You got blood on your face

You big disgrace

Waving your banner all over the place…"

Even if his heart never would.


End file.
